1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to fitted bed sheets. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitted bed sheet with roll guards mounted thereon to guard against toddlers or other persons rolling out of bed. Specifically, the invention relates to such a sheet wherein the roll guards are movable to a lowered position to facilitate a person getting in and out of bed and removable from the bed sheet to facilitate washing and leave a substantially standard fitted bed sheet for use without the roll guards.
2. Background Information
There are many types of fitted bed sheets, including some configured with other things mounted thereon, such as pillows and roll guards. Some roll guard systems are used in conjunction with hospital beds and mount to the bed railings or use the railings for support. Similarly, some are used in conjunction with crib mattresses and are supported by the sides thereof.
However, there remains in the field a need for a fitted sheet and roll guard system which addresses the problems related to a toddler's transition from a crib to a bed which uses standard sheets. When a toddler become too large for his or her crib, continuing to use the once-protecting crib actually may become a safety hazard as the toddler attempts climbing out of the crib. At this point, parents are faced with how to transition the toddler to another bed. One option is to use a toddler bed, which traditionally uses a crib mattress. However, toddler beds are fairly costly and take up space which may not be available in the toddler's home merely to accommodate this relatively short period of sleeping in a transition bed. In addition, many of the toddler beds are actually hazardous, as evidenced by the numerous recalls issued in regard thereto.
Another option is a convertible crib, which may be used initially as a crib in the standard sense and subsequently as a toddler bed via removal of a guard rail on one side, which permits the toddler to climb in and out of the converted crib. However, the sleeping surface of the convertible crib, now unprotected on one side, is still high enough above the ground to be a safety hazard during sleep.
Thus, while roll guards used in conjunction with sheets and beds is generally known, there remains a need for a fitted sheet that provides for the toddler's transition from a crib to a bed which uses standard sheets. Thus, there is a need for such a fitted sheet which uses roll guards to prevent the child from rolling out of bed, which allows the bed to be safely used during play time without the roll guard interfering with the child getting on and off the bed, and finally to be used as a standard fitted sheet when the child has graduated from a need for the roll guards.
Thus, the multi-faceted transition problem recognized herein is resolved by the present invention, which provides a unique, simple and multiple-use system which is cost effective and convenient.